The Prophet, Prophesy, and Prophesied
by Phillipina
Summary: A mystical adventure of a village slave trying to discover her past, and a lost prince trying to retake his fathers throne.
1. Prologue

"_It is done." Said a hooded figure. _

_"Good, now kill the boy…" _

Katarina, a palace slave, tossed and turned on her mat.

_A man with a knife stood inches away from the young sleeping Prince Diamonder._

Sweat dripped down her face. Her breath drew short.

A shrilling scream filled the air. "Their Majesties are dead!" came a terrified cry.

Katarina jerked up. _It can't be. _She thought to herself, as the palace went into an uproar. _How could I have known?_ She shook her head and began to lie back down. _The Prince! _She jumped to her feet. _If the rest was true, then… then… he's next!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know this is a short chapter but bear with me! _

Five years later

Two young men entered a tavern and took a seat at a table near the back of the room.

"Katarina" said the rough voice of a middle aged female "Go see what they want."

Katarina stood up and began walking toward them. She was now fifteen, with long light brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She had a long scar down the side of her pretty face where King Bookmere had struck her, after learning she had helped the Prince, his nephew, escape the palace. He had taken some pity on her, since she was only a child, and instead of killing her, he had sent her to live as a village slave in the town of Muskee.

"What would you like?" she asked arriving at the table where the men sat.

"Dinner, beer, and a place to stay the night." The oldest replied.

Katarina looked at the other man, who had been staring at her, and gave an uncomfortable smile. "Right away," she added as she turned back toward the kitchen.

_"There's something about him," _she thought._ "Like I've met him before, but where?" _She shook her head as sheladled steaming hot vegitable soup into one bowl and picked up the other.

She returned to their table with the two bowls of hot soup and a loaf of bread. Another girl sat two mugs of beer on their table and asked "Katarina, will you show them to their room when they are ready?"

Katarina nodded.

"Your name is Katarina?" The boy who had been staring at her asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You were a slave at the palace in Tulen."

"How did you know?"

"I am Diamonder."


	3. Chapter 2

Katarina sat in the tavern still in awe from what Diamonder had told her. She was suppose to be watching the children but just couldn't bring her mind to it. _So Bookmere found him? And threatened to burn the town if they didn't turn him over? This is just craziness. He has the thrown. Why is he still so afraid? _She shook her head.

The door flew open and Katarina looked up. _Bookmere's soldiers! __They must have been tailing them!_

She got up and silently slipped upstairs unnoticed as they began to talk to the mistress. She walked into Diamonder and Luke's room without bothering to knock..

"What the hell!" screamed Diamonder as he awoke to see Katarina standing before him.

"Shhh!" She whispered. "Bookmere's men are down stairs."

"What?" asked Luke sleepily.

"We got to go!" replied Diamonder as he quickly gathered a few belongings.

"I'm going with you" added Katarina.

Diamonder gave her an odd look "No you aren't!"

"There going to know I was the one that helped you! I have a history, you know! And I doubt they'll be so easy on me this time!"

"Fine, fine your right." He replied. "But how are we going to escape with these men downstairs?"

"The window" said Luke.

Katarina nodded. "It's the only way and we still might risk being caught."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Diamonder in an almost whispered yell.

Katarina opened the large window and stepped onto the seal crouching down like you would if you were going to play leap frog. She then jumped down and landed to the ground with a quiet thud. "You two coming?" she asked once on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Luke as he repeated her escape method.

Diamonder went last, and once they were all safely on the ground Katarina whispered "I think the best way for us to go is northwest through the woods to Elsee.

--

The soldiers barged through the tavern searching every corner of it. All they found was a room left in a mess and an open window. "Damnit!" cursed the general under his breath.

--

The group trudged sleepily through the woods. As one probably knows, it can be easy to lose ones direction in the woods, and get turned around, especially at night. And much to the dismay of the weary trio it began to rain, blocking what little moonlight they had to guide them.

"I think we should just give it up" said Katarina, as she leaned her back up against a tree. "We're only walking in circles."

"I think she's right" replied Luke. "We really aren't getting anywhere with this. We can try again in the morning."

So with that they took cover under a large oak tree, and one by one fell to sleep.

--

_A bloodied battlefield…_

Sweat dripped down Katarina's face.

_Swords clashed around her. Arrows buzzed by her face._

She made a little squeal in her sleep.

"Katarina? Kat, are you okay?" Diamonder's voice drifted her out of her sleep.

"Yeah, just a dream" she replied looking over at him. "Just a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

The group trudged through the packed streets of Elsee. The city marketplace was bustling with excitement as people ran from one stall to the next haggling with salesmen, and buying all sorts of items. Adrenaline rushed through Katarina's veins as she made her way through the crowds behind Diamonder. She was never allowed to leave the palace grounds in Tulin and rarely ever allowed to go into the city when she lived in Muskee.

A hand grabbed at hers and she quickly turned to see who it was.

"I can tell your fortune." Hissed the voice of a lovely lady dressed in lose purple and adorned with big gold accessories. "Come" she said pulling Katarina into her stall and sitting her on an old wood stool.

"We don't have time for this" Diamonder protested.

The lady ignored him. Still holding Katarina's hand she closed her eyes and stood still for a couple minutes.

Diamonder sighed and crossed his arms.

"You will face many trials" said the lady said opening her eyes. "You see and you know things. The road before you isn't easy, but they are waiting for you. You must go to Bookdorra. All three of you."

"Why?" asked Katarina.

"That I won't tell you."

"Then why should I go?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Because your destiny and your fate calls you to it."

Luke walked in leading three horses behind him.

Diamonder laughed "We really don't have time for this shit." He grabbed Katarina and walked back out into the crowded street.

"Well you are real polite" she said in disgust.

"We didn't have time for it" he replied.

"But what if she's right? It might be best if we leave the country."

He shook his head, "I don't know. Bookdorra is elven territory."

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try" Luke chimed in. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

--

The three sat in an inn in Sindler. Sindler was a small community a good day's way from Elsee.

"From here we'll have to cut west through the Camea Forest and Hindstone Mountains. I'd say it'd be a few days on horseback from here" Diamonder said.

Katarina nodded. "What will we do when we get there?"

"I don't know" Diamonder replied. "Since Bookmere took the throne there has been hard feelings between elves and humans."

"That's wonderful" Luke replied.

"Hey! You were the one that wanted to go so bad!" his younger brother snapped.

"Okay know!" Katarina started in "We don't need to put up with this right now." She got up from the table. "I'm going to be, it's been a long day."


End file.
